1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of cable testing and, more particularly, to a cable test system including a line tone adapter for interfacing between a line tone and a cable.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Cable testing systems are known in the art. When installing cable, such as coaxial cable for audio/visual components or broadband internet, in a dwelling or other structure, one end of the cable can be located quite remote from another, opposing end of the cable. That is, one end of the cable is located in a particular room while the opposing end of the cable is located at a central panel or the like. Typically, multiple cables are employed in a dwelling such that there are a plurality of cable ends at the central panel. Often times it becomes necessary to identify each of the plurality of cable ends at the central panel.
One method employed to identify the cable is to send a tone into one end of a cable and receive the tone at the other end. More specifically, a tone generator is connected to one end of the cable, typically the end of the cable located remote from the central panel. The tone generator includes a cable connection designed to directly mate with a connector attached to the end of the cable, as well as internal circuitry that, upon activation, generates a signal or tone. The tone is passed into the cable toward the opposing end. A technician, positioned at the central panel, can then check for the tone with a tone receiver to identify the particular cable.
Phone technicians face problems similar to cable technicians. That is, when installing a phone system, each phone wire must be identified, particularly when being assigned an individual or unique phone number. In a manner similar to that described above, each phone wire has a first end connected to a phone jack located in one portion of a dwelling, or other structure. The first end extends to a second end which is typically located in a central panel in another portion of the dwelling. To identify the wires, a tone generator is connected to the first end of the wire and activated to generate a signal that is sent towards the second end at the central panel. Unlike cable technicians which have tone generators that connect to coaxial connectors, phone technicians possess tone generators that are provided with a connector that can only be received by the phone jack. Typically the connector is an RJ11 plug. However, other plug configurations can also be employed, depending on the particular installation.
Due to advancements in cable technology and, in particular, the advent of high speed cable connections, many companies now offer phone service, as well as broadband internet connections, over cable lines. Given the differences between phone and cable connectors, phone technicians are now required to carry one tone generator that can connect to phone lines (jacks) and a separate tone generator that can connect to cable connections. That is, phone technicians that desire to service both conventional and cable systems must purchase and maintain at least two distinct tone generators.
Based on the above, there exists a need for an adapter that can interface between a tone generator designed for use with phone systems, and cable connectors. More specifically, there exists a need for a line tone adapter including an input that can mate with a phone plug and outputs that can selectively connect to either a male or female cable connector.